Spider of Gotham
by GrayHeart
Summary: Fleeing from a tragedy Peter Parker runs and ends up in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:Grayheart**

**Beta/Editor: Aoirann**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or Batman**

**

* * *

**

Late at night a bus came to a stop in Gotham city. Now this was not unusually what was the fact that a figure jumped off the roof of the bus and landed on a nearby building. Normally this would be the first signs of a new super villain but not this time. The figure turn out to be a teen boy who looked around 15 with brown hair and eyes. He wore a worn blue hoodie and jeans along with a worn down backpack. As he watched the people get off the bus the figure was staring at bus. I voice in his head said. _"You know. You could just go back. Forget this whole idea." _The figure shaked his head and muttered to himself. "You already came this far Peter. There is no turning back from here."

Peter then leaped into an ally and quickly scaled the wall to the roof. He learned early that there was less trouble for him when he traveled by roof tops. He leaped into the night, not noticing someone watch him.

* * *

A few days later Peter managed to find a dirty but sturdy abandoned apartment building. After scouting out the place he found that it hadn't been abandoned very long and while it lacked electricity, it had running water.

During the day Peter slept for the most part and at night patrolled the city in his wrestling costume. He mainly stopped purse snatcher, drug dealers and other small time criminals. That changed one night though.

Spider-Man, he took the name the announcer called him, was just taking a breather on a rooftop when a dark voice spoke from behind him.

"You should go home."

That made Spider-man nearly jump out of his costume and whirled around to face Gotham city's Batman.

"Your quiet. Were'd you learn to that? Ninja school?" quiped Spider-man. Batman's eyes narrowed. Spider-man had the feeling Batman was not amused.

"Get out of this town kid. It's eaten people tougher and better than you", said Batman, an Image of the mangled body of Jason Todd came to the forefront of his mind.

Before Spider-man could retort, something on Batman's belt went off. Batman took a cellphone like device from his belt, activated the screen and growled at what he saw.

"Joker." he growled under his breath. Batman turned to Spider-man one last time and repeated.

"Go Home" and disappeared off the edge of the building.

"I would if there was anything left." Whispered Spider-man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Grayheart**

**Co-Author/Editor: Aoirann**

* * *

Peter curled up on the worn bed that he scavenged. As he laid there his thoughts started to drift to what had happened in the last 2 weeks.

***Flash back-2 weeks earlier***

Peter was excited about this field trip, even if it was just extra credit he didn't need. Most of the students on the field trip were obviously here for the extra credit. Like Flash Tompson.

"Watch it puny Parker", said Flash shoving Peter as he walked past. Peter sighed, and kept walking. He just shrugged it off and took another picture of the caged spiders. After he did so he noticed one of the cages was empty. 'Must be being used in an experiment.' He thought and turned his attention to the teacher. Because of this he didn't notice a spider slowly lowering from the ceiling. He didn't notice it landing on his hand until it had bit him.

"Ow Damnit!" said Peter swatting of the spider off his hand which hurt a lot more than it should have from the bite. The Spider landed on the ground and skittering under a table.

"You OK Pete?" asked Harry Osborn, Peter's best and only friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Peter quietly. Harry gave him a concerned look before they turned back to the teacher.

**Later that day:**

Peter was tired when we got home and he started to feel sick. As he got in the door he has greeted by his Aunt and Uncle.

"Welcome home Peter." said Aunt May. Peter was only able to get out a quiet "Hello" before he tripped over his own feet. Uncle Ben catching him was the only thing keeping him from landing on the floor.

"Careful there Pete." However Uncle Ben could feel Peter's body temperature through his shirt. "Jesus Pete. You're burning up. Okay straight to bed. I'll help you get there."

Peter's response was the typical teenagers. "What about dinner?" "Aunt May will put your dinner in the fridge. Come on." Uncle Ben managed to get Peter up the stairs to his bedroom. He then put Peter in his bed. By then he had already fallen asleep. Uncle Ben took his glasses off his face, put them on his bedside table, and tuck him. After that he quietly left the room and turned out the light.

**The next morning:**

Peter blinked and groaned as he got off his bed. As he got off he noticed that there was a puddle of sweat on the bed. Peter thought to himself 'Well that's just great,' and rubbed his face only to freeze. He then held out his hand as far as he could. He then looked out the window. He noticed that not only could he see the billboard that was over 500 yards away, he could read it. 'No I don't need a used car.' Also he could see that someone was not picking up after their dog. Peter's hand went up to his face to adjust his glasses automatically only for his finger to hit his forehead. 'I'm not wearing my glasses, but I can see perfectly' Peter thought ' not that I mind,' he added. Peter then noticed that his clothing was not only soaked in sweat but was stuck to him. 'Okay that is rather gross.' Peter started to peel the clothing off of himself. After he managed to get down to his briefs before he looked in a mirror. "Holy Crap!" Peter saw himself in the mirror. What once was a rather lanky teenage male body was now a body that would not be out of place being on a Football player. 'Ok... This definitely not normal. What the hell is happening to me? This is definitely not puberty.' Peter scratched his head trying to figure this out. That when he noticed the swollen angry red lump on his hand. "Could it be because of that Spider bite?" He asked out loud. Peter shook his head, idle wondering out loud won't get him anywhere, and then he looked at the clock and his eye widened. "I'm late!" Peter scrambled to get dressed, grabbed his backpack as he ran down the stairs giving aunt May a kiss on the cheek, and Uncle Ben a hug before running out the door.

He quickly ran around the corner and caught site of the bus as it closed its doors.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Peter as he ran to catch it, but the driver ignored him and the students laugh at him as the bus became too fast for Peter to run by it. Peter stopped running and stared as the bus disappeared around the corner. "Great."

Eventually Peter managed to make it to school. However he had missed homeroom and the beginning of first period. He tried to sneak in without the teacher noticing but got caught. The other students snickered at Peter as the teacher scolded for being late, again. Classes went as normal until lunch. As Peter was sitting alone at the lunch table suddenly something told him to duck. Peter decided to listen to it and did so. Immediately afterwards a glob of mashed potatoes flew through where his head was and hit a girl with red hair. Peter turned around and noticed that not only was it Flash Tompson that threw the potatoes but he now had a piece of what the school called Salisbury Steak. Peter dodged out of the way of that one, which the steak hit another person. Peter quickly ran out of the lunchroom. As he made his way down the hallway he darted into a male bathroom. As he heard Flash's heavy footsteps pass Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's over for now. Why does he pick on me?" Peter asked the question that all bulling victims had asked since the dawn of time. As he wiped the hair out of his eyes he noticed a thin slit on his wrist. "Did I catch my wrist on the edge of a door or something?" As Peter started to flex his wrist to get a better look at the slit. Once Peter moved his wrists in a certain way there was a *THWIP* sound and something shot out of the slit. "Is that... A web?" As he stared at the strand of web hanging from the ceiling a thought entered his mind, 'What the Hell in happening to me?' Peter grabbed the strand and shoved it into the waste bin and then shoved paper towels on top of it to hide it from the janitor. After that was over he made his way out of the of the bathroom. As he did so that feeling that told him to duck again. This time it was Flash's fist that he dodged. There was a crack and the sound of someone yelling in pain. Peter looked up and noticed that Flash had punched the wall and now was cradling his hand. 'Okay, time to get out of here before I get blamed for that one.' Peter thought to himself as he headed for the nearby exit.

Peter ran out of school in a hurry, and stopped in an alley a few blocks away from the school.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Peter said looking at his shaking hands and sudden was struck by a thought. He looked to make sure no one was looking into the ally and then placed his hand hesitantly on the wall and started crawling up the wall. "How am I doing this?" When he reached the top he grabbed an exhaust pipe to steady himself and accidentally crushed it with his hand.

Needless to say Peter was both freaked and amazed by his new abilities. He went home jumping across roof tops.

**Later that Week**

Peter had been practicing with his powers, and sometimes was designing costumes. He had plans for these powers. All of them involved making some money.

As Uncle Ben drove Peter to the library, he couldn't help feel guilty for lieing to his uncle, as he said that he was studying at the library.

"Now Peter, can we talk for a moment" Said Uncle Ben and Peter groaned internally he knew that tone.

"Can we talk later?" said Peter.

"No Peter." said Uncle Ben. "You'll figure out a way to get out of it. Listen to me Peter. You're smart. Very Smart. You have the power to change the world with your intelligence. And with great power comes great responsibility."

"I know Uncle Ben. You've said it to me a million times-OW!" Uncle Ben had hit Peter in the back of his head his hand.

"Listen to me when I'm talking. You know, forget what I said about you being smart. You're still a dumb kid who won't listen to his poor old Uncle. What did I do to deserve such an ungrateful Nephew?" Uncle Ben then got a smirk on his face. "Be Careful Peter. You never know what could happen." Peter returned the smile. "I will. See you later Uncle Ben." Peter then exited the car, shut the door, and waved goodbye to his Uncle as he drove off.

**Underground Wrestling ring**

"Kid you know were not responsible for serious injuries." said the lady at the sign up for challengers. The Kid was in jeans, with a red long sleeve shirt with a spider outline with black, a red ski mask that showed only his eyes and red fingerless gloves.

"I know, I'll be fine" said the 'Human spider'

**Wrestling ring**

"Now Bonesaw's next opponent- The Human Spider? That's it? That Sucks." The announcer muttered to himself. "Got it." The announcer then took a deep breath and then said "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Bonesaw and Future Victims, give it up for! The! Spectacular! Spider Man!"

"He could have at least gotten my name right." muttered Peter eyeing the huge man on the other side of the wrestling ring and fell into a crouch. Then a caged came down from the ceiling and trapped the two fighters in the ring. Peter panicked. "What's going on! I didn't sign up for a cage match!" However Peter then realized this could be used to his advantage. Bonesaw charged at Peter. Rather than getting slammed into the cage wall by the equivalent to a Rhino on Steroids crammed into a leotard, Peter leaped onto the Cage Wall out of reach.

"Get down here you punk so I can pound you" yell Bonesaw. The crowd showed their agreement by booing Peter.

"No thanks. I am don't want to be squished by a shaved gorilla." quipped Peter as he then climbed on to the top of the cage now hanging from the top bars with with his feet... At that Bonesaw leaped into the air in an attempt to drag Peter down. Peter however turn this back on him by grabbing his arms and hoisting him into the air. The crowd went silent the show of strength.

"Put me down!" he yelled and Peter grinned wickedly, not that anyone saw it. Pulling him a bit up Peter then said.

"Down?" and letting him fall down a bit. "Yes! Down!" Yelled Bonesaw. "Okay. You asked for it." Peter then let Bonesaw go. He got a glimpse of Bone saws panicked face before he hit the mat hard face first. Peter then did a follow-through by letting go of the bars and doing an elbow drop on his back. At that Bonesaw stopped moving and the crowd went silent at this unexpected turn of events.

**Manager's Office**

"What the hell! This is only half of what was put up." snarled Peter at the manager just leaned back in his chair calmly like this was an everyday occurrence, which Peter had a sneaking suspicion was.

"The Offer for that money was if you lasted three minutes and you lasted half of that" He said. Peter scowled at the man but knew this man wouldn't budge, so he exited the office.

A few minutes later as Peter was leaving, a man ran past him with a guard on his tail.

"Stop him!" yelled the manager but Peter ignored it as the man ran by.

"Why didn't you stop him?" yelled the manager at Peter.

"It was none of my businesses." said Peter as he left, with a little bit of joy at the manager's luck.

After that Peter quickly put his street clothes over his wrestling outfit and made his way back into the library through another entrance.

When Peter exited the library he noticed a crowd of people surrounding something, police holding people back. Peter felt his heart clenched in an unexplained fear and he pushed his way through the crowd and what he saw when got though the crowd had his heart stopped.

His Aunt and Uncle lay on the street with gunshot wounds; his aunt May was obviously dead as the cops were covering her with a sheet. His uncle was still alive if only barely.

"Uncle Ben" cried Peter forcing himself past the police officer and dropped onto his knees next to his uncle.

"P-peter?" asked Ben weakly looking up.

"I'm here Uncle Ben." said Peter trying not to cry. He knew his uncle was dying. There was too much blood pooling on the ground for a person to survive...

"Peter. I am so sorry. I am so sorry for being such a damned fool! I thought that I would take May with me and we could then go out afterwards." Uncle Ben said more to himself then to Peter.

"Please don't be so hard on yourself Ben. It's going to be alright." Peter tried to calm him down in hopes that the ambulance would make it in time.

"It's not alright! I got my wife killed and I'm going to leave you alone! I am so sorry Peter. So very sorry. Peter! Just promise me one thing!" Uncle Ben said desperately.

"What? Anything?" Peter replied.

"Don't agree to anything without first hearing the terms. But that's not what I wanted to ask." Ben gave Peter one final lesson. "Peter... Promise that no matter what happens... That you will use all of your abilities... All of your gifts to help people... Never stop helping people."

"I promise." Peter said solemnly and with the tone of man who knows that what he is doing is one of the most important things in his life.

Uncle Ben didn't verbally respond to that but nodded in agreement. Ben then closed his eyes. It was about a couple of minutes before he stopped breathing after that. When that happened Peter got up from the ground and started to walk away, with a fire burning in his eyes. No one stopped him once they saw the look in his eyes. After he got away and into an alley he stripped off his clothing, donned his mask, and swung off to find his Aunt and Uncle's killer.

Peter swung through the New York skyline looking for the family car. After some searching he found it going twice the speed limit, trying to dodge traffic. Peter sent out a web line onto the roof. With a quick jerk of the line he landed on the roof of the car with a loud thump. The man in the car quickly jerked the wheel in an attempt to get what was on the roof off. However Peter wasn't going to let something like that prevent him from getting vengeance. He then wrapped his fist in webbing and punched out the driver side window. Before the man could even react to that, Peter had already grabbed him and had tossed him through the window of a nearby warehouse. Peter then leaped through the window leaving the car to drift along without a driver. The car eventually drifted to the right and crashed into a fire hydrant.

Peter landed on his feet in the warehouse. The man had not been so lucky and was laying sprawled out on the floor. Peter walked over to him and kicked him in the chest. The man cried out in pain. The man then started to beg. "Please." Peter didn't respond and just kicked him again. This time the man bounced a few feet away. "My ribs. I think you broke a rib." Peter did respond to that one. "Good." Peter then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into a pile of crates. Since the crates were full the man just bounced off them with a loud crack. He landed on the ground with his right arm obviously broken.

"Please. Show some mercy." "Mercy?" Peter asked. "Like the mercy you show those two?" Peter snarled and grabbed the man by his broken arm, causing the man to once again cry out in pain. Peter reared back his fist to punch the man when we finally got a look at the man's face.

"No... No. No! NO!" Peter started to yell. "You! You're the robber. The man that robbed that scumbag manager!" Peter's grip on the man slackened and the man fell to the ground. When he landed he passed out due to the pain of what happened to him. However this went unnoticed by Peter. He was going into shock at that. "He killed them. And I could have stopped him. If I had..." A wave of sorrow and regret filled Peter. Peter heard the sirens getting louder and decided to get out of there. As we left the building he didn't notice the streams of tears on his face.

**Peter's house**

Peter got back home late that night or early morning, he wasn't sure, but he was numb and tired. He opened the back door, and entered into the kitchen. He decided to get a drink from the fridge and spotted a meal wrapped in plastic. Peter stares at the meal for a moment before he started crying. The realization that his Aunt and Uncle were gone, his family, finally reared its ugly head full force. He clutched his chest as his heart clenched painfully, falling to his knees as he sobbed his heart out. After who knows how long he fell asleep on the kitchen floor with the fridge door wide open.

***Flash back end***

Peter felt fresh tears fall wiping them away with the sleeve of his shirt. He tried to wipe them away but they just kept falling.

'I'm sorry. Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I'm sorry that I got you two killed.' thought Peter as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Grayheart**

**Editor: Aoirann**

* * *

In the city of Gotham people were going about their daily lives rushing home or wherever they were going as night fell on the city. No one paid much attention to a lone figure walking down the street in a dirty blue hoodie. The teen quietly walked into a small grocery store and filled a basket with food and brought the basket to the cashier who gave him an odd look but rang up the teens purchase and the teen bought them.

He then made his way out of the store quickly, running into someone and dropping the food.

"Sorry!" said the teen quickly picking up the dropped food as quickly as he could only to be hauled up by the back of his hood.

"Your going to be sorry" snarled the thug as he dragged the teen into an alley. The teen was thrown into a wall with a 'Thump'. "What the hell man! I said I was sorry!" yelled the teen as he was dodging the fist. He began to panic as he was backed into a corner of the alley.

"Hold still you brat" yelled the thug but the teen continued to dodge. However one the teen found an opening he gave the man a hard kick in between the legs. The man fell to the ground clutching what was left of his pride. The teen took the chance to leap over the man and run out of the alley. As he did so, someone could hear the teen mutter under his breath "I hate this city."

**Later Peter's base:**

Peter slumped to the floor when he closed the door to the dirty apartment. 'What the hell was that man's problem?' he thought to himself, while he was rubbing his face before getting up. He'd used most of his money to buy that food. Peter's stomach growled at the thought and he sighed and decided to figure it out tomorrow.

**Later that night:**

Spider-man was swinging through the warehouse district and spotted a light in one of them. "Gee I wonder what that could possibly mean here in Gotham." Spider-Man muttered to himself. At that he jumped and landed on the roof. He snuck through a window and crawled through the rafters. "You think that these guys would at least hide the drugs? Anyone looking through the window could tell that it's a drug smuggling base." Plastic bags full of white powder were stacked neatly 10 feet high in one corner. Two thugs were putting some of the packages onto the table. In-between them was a small pile of money.

"How long until the foods done?" whined a third one, bringing another package to the table.

"2 more minutes! God you're so immature!" snapped the one dividing the packages turning his back to the other man.

"Am Noo-AHHHHH!" the man yelped the man as he was dragged into the darkness.

"SHIT! It's Batman!" yelled the other guy grabbing a gun from inside his coat only to have it yanked out of his hand by a strange white fluid.

"Sorry your friend is a little tied up right now." quipped a voice right behind them and the dealers spun around only for a fist to meet his face.

A short while later Spider-man was done tieing up the three dealers, he glanced at the money on the table. A few dark thoughts entered his head. He shook his head to clear it. 'Parker you're not taking that money. It's probably dirty money anyway.' Spider-man thought to himself, trying to rationalize away the thoughts. Spider-man turned his attention to a door as he heard a beeping noise coming from it. He opened the door and saw that it was a kitchen and the timer on the oven was going off. Spider-man smiled under his mask.

As Spider-man was swinging away from the warehouse with a webbing bag full of food he took from the crooks kitchen, he didn't expect for a batarang to come at him cutting the web line sending him tumbling onto a roof to. The bag jerking out of his hands and slide from his grip, stopping at the feet of Batman.

"So you've dropped to the level of stealing, kid" said Batman picking up and cutting the bag. Batman eyes widened a bit when he only found food. The bag was jerked out of his hands.

"Yeah well, Truth, Justice and The American Way doesn't put food on the table by itself." snapped Spider-man re-wrapping the food in webs. "The people who bought it in the first place probably didn't use 'clean' money in the first place, and I wouldn't steal if I had any other choice." Spider-man stalked to the edge of the building feeling a little light headed 'Just hold on a bit longer Pete. You got food.' "You might want to check the warehouse back there. I left you a few presents, and the name's Spider-man!" He yelled back as he shot a line with a *THWIP* and was swinging away from a silent Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Grayheart**

**Editor: Aoirann**

Spider-man sat on one of Wayne Enterprise's many skyscrapers munching on a apple that was the last of his food. His stomach growled in protest of the meager amount of food that he found.. 'If I don't find a source of food soon I don't think I'll last much longer.' groaned Spider-man as finished eating the apple and pulled his mask down. Using his enhanced abilities he threw the apple core off the building and managed to get it in a trash can on the sidewalk. 'I'm probably lucky I've only had Batman confront me and not one of the villains in Gotham yet.' Just after he thought this Wayne Enterprise's doors were blasted outward in a wave of ice which reached the opposite side of the street. And out of the rubble came Mr. Freeze, his henchmen driving a large machine, Spider-man face-palmed 'I just had to jinx it'.

"Well can't let them take the what-ever-it-is. Probably needs it for one of his plans, that involves... I'm going with Polar Bears. I know I would." muttered Spider-man leaping off the tower.

"Careful with that will you? That thing is worth more then you will make in a decade!" snapped Mr. Freeze as the henchmen drove the machine to the truck that driven up. At that Spider-man swung down and kicked the driver off the mover, flipped through the air in a feat of acrobatic grace, and smashed another goon into the ground when he landed on top of him in a crouch. The moving truck swerved on the icy uneven ground caused by Mister Freeze, before tipping over. This caused the machine to smash into pieces that spread throughout the street. There was dead silence for a moment.

"Oops." quipped Spider-man "looks like your shopping trips been cut short Mr. Celsius."

Mr. Freeze gave the young hero an annoyed look "It's Freeze." and moved to blast Spider-man, but the webhead flipped out of the way and a goon behind him was frozen.

"Guess the guy was on Ice." Quipped Spider-man as two goons charged only for Spider-man to jump in the air at the last second and the two smash together. Spider-man webbed them to the ground and dodged to the side when his spider-sense went off. Bullets and ice whizzed by, barely missing Spider-man. Spider-man webbed up the goons gun's barrels, which exploded sending the remaining goons to the ground in pain from the shrapnel.

"Not bad for an amateur." said Mr. Freeze blasting his freeze gun. Spider-man dodged flipping through the air using his webs to change direction in mid-air. Unfortunately he was losing concentration form the hunger and took a glancing blow from one of the blasts.

"If you're saying I'm an amateur that means you spend a lot of time doing this " quipped Spider-man from were he was hiding behind the now frozen truck trying to warm his half frozen over hands and to catch his breath. " Jeez you need Girlfriend."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say to Mr. Freeze

"MY WIFE IS DYING! WHY DO YOU THINK I DO YOU THINK I'M DOING THIS! FOR FUN!" Screamed Mister Freeze. He blasted the truck with his freeze gun nearly encasing Spider-man in ice.

"Nora and I were happy together! When we were together I considered myself the luckiest man on earth! She was beautiful in body and heart!" Yelled Mr. Freeze as he blasted his freeze gun at Spider-man who was slowly working his way to Mister Freeze.

"Then just two years after we got married, she was struck with an disease with no cure. I used my designs for a cryopod and some of the technology in the company I worked for and managed to a least halt the progression of the disease." Continued Mr. Freeze. This left Spider-man an opening and he managed to land a solid punch on Freeze, but that gave Freeze a better shot at Spider-man leaving the young hero's right arm elbow down frozen in ice.

"Then those Bastards ruined every thing when they tried to turn off her machine! I tried to stop them, but there was an accident and now I can't live out of Sub Zero temperatures." Freeze continued to fire his Freeze gun at Spider-Man.

"I'll make them feel my Suffering. I will make everyone everyone feel the depths of my suffering!"

This statement made Spider-man start to see red.

"You're an idiot Freeze! Your wife is still ALIVE! You said it yourself! She's in a state of suspended animation because of that cyropod! Then why aren't you trying to help find a cure so you two can be together! Why are you so intent on spreading a suffering that not only could be reversed but would in doing so you SHAME! YOUR! WIFE!" Yelled Spider-man and Freeze stared at him in shock. At that Spider-man couldn't stand to be there anymore and sent out a webline and swung away from the scene. Mister Freeze could only stare at where Spider-Man used to be. The sound of police sirens getting closer did nothing to snap him out of his daze.

When arrived Mister Freeze could only say one thing. "Just... Just take me away. I don't deserve to be free. I don't deserve anything." The cops were suspicious and surprised when Freeze actually asked to be arrested, though he didn't tell them why he had a change of heart.

**WITH SPIDER-MAN **

Spider-man staggers as he lands heavily on the roof leaning against a wall. His breathing was labored as the adrenaline of the fight wore off and heavy fatigue set in 'Not … Good' Spider-man struggled to stay conscious as he pushed away from the the wall. He only made it a few feet before he collapsed into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Grayheart**

**Beta:Aoirann**

**Author's note: **this is Batman's Point of view of the last few chapters. Sorry for the wait my Beta was busy(**and by that She means Lazy**)

* * *

A figure jumped across the roof tops of Gotham with skill of years of practice. The Dark Knight of the city of Gotham, it's oldest protector, Batman. Many feared him or respected him. Or both.

He was at the edge of Gotham when he saw the night bus come into the station. Lately there had been reports of good deeds of a vigilante. At first Batman had dismissed it, but there had been claims of inhuman agility and strength and multiple claims with almost identical details by the saved/innocents.

Then there was the path of the good deeds, and the trail was heading in the direction of Gotham. Of course that didn't mean that rumored vigilante was going to pass through Gotham.

A blur of movement caught Batman's sharp eyes. A figure had jumped off the roof of the bus to the Bus station roof. Moving through the shadows of the roof tops he landed silently near the figure. It turned out to be a brown haired Boy. The young man glance at the people getting off the bus then shook his head muttering "You already came this far Peter. There is no turning back from here." The boy jumped into an alley and literally crawled up the wall to the roof and bounced across the rooftops.

Batman sighed. He knew this was going to mean trouble.

* * *

In the few days after Batman spotted the kid in a costume, mainly he stopped purse snatcher, drug dealers and other small time criminals.

The young-man was fast, agility, and incredibly strong compared to his small size and he seemed to be able to use that to his advantage. Then there was the 'webbing' the young man seemed to shoot from his wrists, and got samples and found that it was organic in nature.

The kid reminded him of his past Robins in some ways.

He was following the kid who didn't seem to notice him.

"You should go home" Said Batman and the kid jumped whirling around body tense.

"You're quiet. Were'd you learn to that? Ninja school?" said the teen in a joking manor and Batman glared at the young man who seemed to notice.

"Get out of this town kid. It's destroyed people tougher and better than you", said Batman, an image of the mangled body of Jason Todd came to the forefront of his mind.

Before the teen could answer, his communicator went off and saw a message that said that the Joker was causing problems at the aquarium, again. Probably something to do with the piranhas there.

"Joker." Batman growled in anger and hatred and he looked at the teen and said "Go Home"and disappeared off the edge of the building. As he did he swore the young man say.

"I would if there was anything left."

* * *

Batman sat typing away on the computer and then leaned back and looked at the files that came up. He had traced the the news articles on the younger vigilante back to New York City and had found another more sober article. It was about an elderly couple Ben and May Parker getting shot and killed when they went to pick up their nephew, and their nephew Peter Parker running away right after. It was shortly after ward Batman could feel the pieces starting to arrange themselves in his head.

'If Parker and the vigilante are the same person, he may have been afraid after his relatives died about people finding out about his powers' though Batman 'in his position he is vulnerable to people taking care of him and the government if they found out about his powers, '

Batman watched the young man sneaking into the drug base. The sounds of a fight drifted out of the building for less than two minutes and then it was silent.

As the young man was swinging away from the warehouse with a webbing bag full of what Batman suspected was either drugs, money, or both. With deadly accuracy he threw a bat-a-rang at the web line this sends the young teen tumbling to the roof in surprise. The Bag he was caring slid across the roof to were Batman was standing.

"So you've dropped to the level of stealing, kid" said Batman picking up and cutting the bag. Batman eyes widened a bit when he only found food. The bag was jerked out of his hands.

"Yeah well, Truth, Justice and The American Way doesn't put food on the table by itself." Snapped the teen re-wrapping the food in webs. "The people who bought it in the first place probably didn't use 'clean' money in the first place, and I wouldn't steal if I had any other choice." The teen stalked to the edge of the building."You might want to check the warehouse back there. I left you a few presents, and the name's Spider-man!" He yelled back as he shot a line with a *THWIP* and was swinging away from a silent Batman.

* * *

When the alarms in the Batcave went off saying Wayne tech had been broken into he really hadn't expected for Spider-man to be fighting Mr. Freeze and his henchmen. Batman decided to watch and listen from his perch as the teen was handling it rather well for his age and lack of training. But It's the latter part conversation Freeze and Spider-man had that got his complete attention.

"Jeez you need Girlfriend."

Batman cringed at that one knowing Mister Freeze's history.

"MY WIFE IS DYING! WHY DO YOU THINK I DO YOU THINK I'M DOING THIS! FOR FUN?" Screamed Mister Freeze. He blasted the truck with his freeze gun nearly encasing Spider-man in ice.

"Nora and I were happy together! When we were together I considered myself the luckiest man on earth! She was beautiful in body and heart!" Yelled Mr. Freeze as he blasted his freeze gun at Spider-man who was slowly working his way to Mister Freeze.

"Then just two years after we got married, she was struck with a disease with no cure. I used my designs for a cryopod and some of the technology in the company I worked for and managed to at least halt the progression of the disease." Continued Mr. Freeze. This left Spider-man an opening and he managed to land a solid punch on Freeze, but that gave Freeze a better shot at Spider-man leaving the young hero's right arm elbow down frozen in ice.

"Then those Bastards ruined everything when they tried to turn off her machine! I tried to stop them, but there was an accident and now I can't live out of Sub Zero temperatures." Freeze continued to fire his Freeze gun at Spider-Man.

"I'll make them feel my Suffering. I will make everyone feel the depths of my suffering!"

This statement made both Spider-man and the bat in the shadows angry.

"You're an idiot Freeze! Your wife is still ALIVE! You said it yourself! She's in a state of suspended animation because of that cyropod! Then why aren't you trying to help find a cure so you two can be together! Why are you so intent on spreading a suffering that not only could be reversed but would in doing so you SHAME! YOUR! WIFE!" Yelled Spider-man and Freeze stared at him in shock. Spider-man sent out a webline and swung away from the scene. Mister Freeze could only stare at where Spider-Man used to be. The sound of police sirens getting closer did nothing to snap him out of his daze.

Batman decided to follow Spider-man as Mr. Freeze didn't look like he was going anywhere. The young hero was a few blocks away leaning a rooftop wall, he pushed off of the wall but only made it a few feet before collapsing.

Batman quickly made his way to Spider-man and checked his pulse it was a weak but steady. The teen was shivering, after being half frozen that was expected. Batman sighed summoning the Bat-mobile and scooped up the unconscious teen fireman style, the teen gave no indication of waking up, but seemed to relax a little.

The teen didn't make a sound through the ride. Alfred didn't seem to surprised to see the young man in the passenger seat, though he was concerned young man's injuries.

" Master Bruce will be needing assistance with the young man?"

The two patched the young man up. His was soaked from all the melting ice and they had to remove his costume to look at his injuries. The boy looked no older than 15 and he had several fading bruises, no doubt from his night time activities.

"Reminds me of when you first started" sighed Alfred as he disinfected and wrapped the young man's hands. Bruce just raised an eyebrow and continued to patch up the young man.

"Now we just have to wait for him to wake up, but I don't think that will happen tonight. This Young man needs a lot of rest and as do you Master Bruce." Said Alfred wisely and made the most feared vigilante in Gotham comply as the young man was covered in a thick blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Grayheart**

**Beta: Aoirann**

"**Talking"**

'**Thought'**

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the wait my beta and I have been Lazy. Here's chapter 6!

* * *

Batman sat at his computer working, but he occasionally glanced at the sleeping figure on the medical bed.

'He must have been in worse shape than we thought,' were the thoughts of the Dark Knight, as the young man had already been asleep for the past day.

"Peter Parker," he said softly and looked back at the screen to the picture of the late Ben and May Parker's nephew. A photo of a shy looking brunette smiled from the screen.

* * *

Mind numbing tired.

That's what Peter felt when he woke up, his body felt heavy, sore, and a spot on his arm felt uncomfortable. Peter just lay there for a moment listening. The room he was in was pretty quiet, where ever Peter was, but there was a soft clicking sound and several rustling sounds. Peter tired mind was confused. So with an enormous effort on he opened his eyes. The second he opened them he regretted it, there was a blinding light and everything was blurry. Peter groaned and shut his eyes. The soft clicking stopped.

Peter opened his eyes again, the light was off and everything was blurry but was slowly focusing.

"I see you're awake," said a familiar gruff voice. Peter turned his head to see Batman standing next to whatever Peter was laying on. Behind him was the glow of a computer screen which lit up a dim cave, stairs and some creepy memorabilia.

"Peter Parker, 15 years old," said Batman quietly and Peter turned his attention to Batman. "A straight A student who lived with his Aunt And Uncle, May and Ben Parker since the age of 5, after the death of his parents Mary and Richard Parker in a plane crash," Batman paused "until they were killed by an armed robber."

"And he disappeared soon after" Batman finished then asked. "Why did you leave, it's dangerous on the streets."

There was a pause before Peter answered. It was obviously a painful but important question.

"It was my fault" whispered Peter looking away in shame "When I- when I first got these powers I was freaked and amazed at the time and though I could cash in on my powers." Peter smiled a little bitterly "I participating in an underground wrestling match and won but the manager cheated me out of most of the money. When I was leaving a guy who robbed the office ran past and I didn't stop him." Peter stopped and swallowed "When I went back to the library to get picked up, there was a crowd and the Police were there. My Aunt and Uncle had been shot by a car jacker. Aunt May was gone and Uncle Ben died soon after." Peter's eyes started to water. "I overheard were the car jacker from one of the cops, so I chased after him. I caught up to him in an abandoned warehouse and beat him to a pulp before I realize something." Tears leaked out of Peters eyes and turned his head to look at Batman "It was the same guy I let rob the manager." Peter laughed bitterly almost hysterically "I don't listen to my uncle and it ends up killing them! It's My Fault!" the tears were flowing freely down his face. "I was alone and that scared me more than anything. I knew my family would accept me but other people might have hurt me for something I can't control!"

Batman was silent for a moment before speaking "I can see you reasoning for running, but I can't allow you to be in my city without a guardian." and Peter nodded a little his stomach clenching in unease "So you can either go to the authorities or..." Batman turns away "Become my ward,"

Peter eyes widened at that and Batman continued "I'll let you decide."

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Grayheart**

**Beta: Aoirann**

**Author's note: For those who are wondering yes there will be Villains from both Hero's rouge galleries. Like Lizard vs. Killer Croc. Two lizards go in only one comes out. Then much later Green Goblin vs. Joker a match made in Hell.**

**As for Peter/Spiderman's costume do you really think it's a good idea to run around in a wrestling costume at night in Gotham? That's just asking to get arrested.**

**For those reading '****The Next Great Adventure' ****I'm working on the next chapter.**

* * *

Peter blinked tiredly as he stared at the ceiling of the Batcave, his thoughts drifting to the choice Batman had given him. 'To either go to the authorities or... to become his ward.' A growl from his stomach made Peter sit up slowly and noticed a bowl of chicken soup steaming on the table next to him. He ate the soup and admitted it tasted delicious and he felt much better, though he thought his Aunt May's was better.

'I wonder if Batman made this himself,' thought Peter and the image of Batman in and apron cooking on the stove made him crack up in giggles. After the little giggle fit and decide to see if he could find a bathroom down here, he figured Batman would have one down here so he won't risk being caught changing by someone. His legs were a bit wobbly as he stood and the chilly floor made him shiver, but he managed to walk around and found the bathroom was just around the corner. After relieving himself Peter decide to take a shower. After almost two months on the streets the warm water felt good.

While the water washed away the grime and dirt he tried to see the Pros and Cons of each choice. If he went to the authorities and into foster care, his powers may be discovered along with him being Spider-man and that would cause a lot of problems Peter did not want to think about. The only upside was he might, just maybe would get out of Gotham. If he became Batman's Ward he wouldn't have to worry about hiding his identity from his caretaker, his injuries or where he'd been and when Peter thought about it there were a lot more positives with becoming Batman's ward. The only thing he worried about is if he would be viewed as a burden or him being viewed as a side kick.

After finishing that thought and showering he got out of the shower and put his clothes on. He wandered around the cave, avoiding the computer and stairs, to the glass cases with different things in them, like a gun Peter recognized as Mr. Freeze's, a Giant Penny and a dinosaur. But the cases that drew his attention most were the ones with the costumes, Robin costumes. There were two of them next to an empty case Peter guess Batman put his costume. The second Robin costume made Peter pause and hesitantly put a hand on the glass, the only reason there would two is if there had been more than one person... but it was well known that the first Robin had become Nightwing, so what happened to the second? Even as he thought about it he had a sad sinking feeling as to what had happen.

"He died, didn't he." said Peter in a soft almost silent whisper not really expecting an answer.

"Yes," Peter's head whipped around to see Batman a few feet away. The two stared at each other and Peter breaks the silence as he turns back to the Robin costume.

"I...I made my Uncle a promise just before he died," Peter swallowed thickly as he continued to talk "I promised that I'd use my gifts... All of my gifts to help people," the teen turn to the Dark Knight with a face of mixed emotions. "I've made my decision and I've decided to become your ward. But I want to continue being Spider-man." Peter added the last part with a face of determination and the two stared at each other silently. Batman nodded and brought Peter's worn out backpack from under his cape and gave it to a surprised teen.

"I retrieved your things while you were unconscious," said Batman simply as the teen looked through his bag and gave a relieved sigh when he pulled out... a photo album?

"Thank You," said Peter sincerely the Photo Album clutched tightly to his chest. It was one his Aunt had made for his 15th birthday and had pictures from every year of his life. Despite its weight and risk of getting damaged Peter had grabbed it in his hasty packing for running away and it was the only thing he really valued.

"Since you're going to live with me," said the Batman getting the teen's attention "Its best you know who I am behind the mask," and the Batman lowered his cowl revealing black hair, blue eyes and a handsome face, "Bruce Wayne".

Peter was shocked at first. But as the shock started to fade Peters face gained a thoughtful expression.

"It kind of makes sense" said Peter slowly as he looks at the older man who raised an eyebrow as if to say 'continue', "For starters your equipment costume and Bat mobile. Hell the car itself probably costs a fortune," the teen speed up as he gained more confidence. "And then there's the issue of a job. A normal job wouldn't be able to pay for half this stuff and be enough to live off, and you'd probably kill yourself with lack of sleep. And Bruce Wayne is a well known," Peter's face went a little red. "Playboy so who would suspect him being Gotham's Dark Knight and the founding member of the Justice League?"

* * *

Nervous brown eyes looked at the entrance of the Wayne High private school. The young man took a deep breath before he entered the building and tugged at the tie of the uniform. 'I can't believe he talked me into doing this,' thought Peter Parker as he walked to the attendance office to get his schedule and books.

***Flash Back***

"High school?" Peter questioned to his new guardian from where he was 'sitting' on one of the lowest hanging stalactites.

"I want you to have a normal life," said Bruce from the Computer.

"This is coming from a billionaire playboy by day and Batman 'The world's greatest detective' by night," said Peter in exasperation. "Besides how am I going to pay for school when I'm supposed to be an orphan, without alerting to the fact you're my guardian?"

Bruce tossed him an envelope without saying a word and the teen caught and opened it. Inside were papers that said he'd been accepted to Wayne High on a full scholarship.

"Won't this take away from kids who need this?"

"I already put an extra 5 million into the Fund."

"...You have way too much money."

***End Flash Back***

Peter sighed and looked at his classes

Period 1-AP Chemistry

Period 2-AP Biology

Period 3-American History

Period 4-Art

Period 5-Lunch

Period 6-Spanish 3

Period 7- Pre-Calculus

Period 8-Free Period

Peter grimaced at the number of classes, and was glad he had a free period at the end of the day to do his homework. He hurried to his first class; he didn't want to be late on his first day.

He was last to enter the room, minus the teacher, and many of the students gave him a variety of looks that made him uncomfortable and shrink away. Only an older red head girl gave him a genuine smile which he shyly returned. The arrival of the Teacher Mr. Miller, who introduce Peter with a minimal response.

"You can sit by Miss Gordon" said Mr. Miller gesturing to the red headed girl who waved with a genuine smile. Thankfully no one tried to trip him or anything like that and he sat next to the redhead, "Hey. Name's Barbara Gordon," she said holding out her hand which Peter shook shyly.

"Peter Parker," said the teen shyly, and he felt a little embarrassed at how he was acting, it was like before he met Harry, at the thought of his first and best friend he cringed inwardly he hadn't thought of his friend in months. Thankfully he was drawn out of his thoughts by Mr. Miller starting class, by the end of class he was labeled geek, but he was used to it and the lesson was a bit shorter than the period giving Peter time to talk to Barb as she preferred to be called and then came a question than made the shy boy seemingly shrink into himself.

"So why did you transfer here in the middle of the year?," Said Barb curiously and Peter's smile vanished and gained a sad haunted look that made her feel bad for bring it up.

"My aunt and Uncle were killed by a car jacker when they were waiting to pick m up from the library one night, I found I had relatives here so" said Peter shrugging and add for the unanswered question "My parents died in and plane accident when I was little and they took me in, But they'd probably be excited I got into such a good school" the last part was said enthusiastic smile that almost startled Barb but she smiled anyway. The first period ended a he said goodbye to Barb and went to his second period Biology and he was a bit early and met the teacher Dr. Connors who had lost his arm in an accident. The two talked and the older man seemed delighted at Peter's interest in science and knowledge.

It was third period when Peter got a surprise. As he walked into the class room he spotted someone he defiantly didn't expect to see in Gotham. It was Mary-Jane Watson, the girl he had a crush on before his relatives died, and she looked just as surprised to see him.

"Peter Parker?" she said as if she's mistaken and Peter nods sheepishly sitting next to her in the only empty seat.

The fourth period was Art and he ran into one of his classmates and apologized frantically to the girl who introduced herself as Felicia Hardy and she dragged him over to a rather cheerful boy with military cut blonde-yellow hair and emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry if your not good at art, Ms. G gives good grades if you do your best." Said the boy who introduced himself as Alec Noel, an aspiring artist or cop.

The teacher was nice but strict and they worked on drawing still life.

Fifth period was lunch, and Peter was surprised to see Barb and Alec flagging him down and invite him to sit at their table.

"So how was your first day here?" Questioned Alec between mouthfuls of broccoli and carrots,

"A lot better that I thought," admitted Peter taking a bite of pasta that was surprisingly good. "And I've met someone from my old school." 'And no ones bullied me yet,' he added in his thoughts.

"Mind if we sit here?" said a voice and the three turned to see Mary Jane and Felicia Harding. The three nodded. "Needed to get away from the slobber hounds," Mary Jane explained pointing at the Jocks who were glaring at Alec who cheerfully ignored them and Peter.

"They're probably jealous that we're sitting with three beautiful girls," Peter said offhandedly, and the girls blushed. Well Barbara and Mary Jane did. Felecia just gave a catlike smirk. Alec gave him a sly grin.

"Oh so your a lady's man Pete" he said teasingly and Peter sputtered, red face.

"I'm just stating what's true and guys like them don't deserve them," said Peter shyly face beet red, and the girls thought he was sweet to say that. The bell rang soon after and Peter went to his last two classes Spanish-3 and Pre-Calculus which thankfully he wasn't behind in.

Of course his infamous bad luck decided to show up in his free 8th period. When he was walking down the hall when he felt himself get slammed into a locker. 'Come on! I thought I left this back in New York with Flash.' Unlike the last time with Flash it didn't hurt. "Well look at what we got here. Fresh Meat," said a male voice. "Let's have some fun with you." 'Ah crap.' Peter got a good look at him. 'He's wearing a Letterman jacket with sport patches on them, looks like he bench presses ovens and his face is just covered with acne. Combine that with his enjoyment over the thought of him caving in my face I'm sure this guy is on steroids.' Peter's mind started to go a mile a minute. 'Okay. How can I get myself out of this without revealing anything... Or hurting him too badly. Think Parker Think!' Before he could do anything the Jock seemed too collapsed to the ground. Peter blinked confused at Alec who was in a black trench coat, holding a rather full looking portfolio with his foot in the air. "Got to go for the back of the knees Pete. Let's get out of here before Mister "I'm so muscle-bound I can't scratch my ear" can manage to get up."

Peter quickly picked up his books and the two make their way to his locker where he got his backpack, books and street clothes.

"Thanks for the save there Alec," said Peter honestly and Alec grinned.

"I don't like seeing my friends hurt" he said seriously and Peter couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe going to school hadn't been a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Just hand over the money and no one gets hurt!" Yelled a masked gunman as the cashier hurriedly stuffed the money into the bags of the man's' five fellow masked conspirators.

"What about the Bat," said one of the nervous robbers as they left the store and loaded the van.

"He doesn't come out in the middle of the day unless it's for super villains," sneered another only for the two to be knocked onto the ground and stuck there by some white substance.

"You know. You think you guys would get sick of being send to jail," said a cheerfully mocking voice from the top of the van. There was a man standing on the roof of the van in a crimson and dark blue costume the red parts had a webbing pattern on them and there was a black spider on his chest and on his mask wide white eye stared at them.

"Really don't you guys have anything better to do? Like getting a job or a girl friend?" Quipped Spider-man and tackled another of the robbers to the ground. He dodged bullets as leaped away. "But I guess they won't go out with anyone dress like you guys."

This really seemed to piss off the remaining three robbers off and they started shooting even faster at the young man, who easily dodges the gun fire, flipping twisting bouncing off any surface he could use. The young vigilante got behind one of the gunman. He then grabbed the man as he turned around and with inhuman strength swung the man around and threw him at his last two accomplices knocking them over and the young man covered them with the webbing like substance.

"And that's a wrap!" Chirped Spider-man.

* * *

**As for other writers I have a Challenge for you. **

**1) Write a story with these things in it**

**-Peter's aunt died in an accident and/or killed by one of his villains (You can decide.**

**-He's taken in by Professor Xavier, Tony Stark, maybe one of the Avengers like Captain America, maybe Fantastic four, etc.(It has to be a hero/good/neutral guys)NO NICK FURY OR S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**-Peter's age is 16-ish**

**2) Write your own version Of Spider of Gotham**

**-peters relatives are dead**

**-Still has Spider powers.**

**3) Write a story were Peter has different powers and Superhero name**

**-Peter's Aunt or Uncle can be alive**

**-This can be in the Marvel Universe or DC (or both)**

**-Example of different Powers/names he could be a Green lantern or he could have a power everyone thinks is useless at first glance but is useful if use creatively.**


	8. Alert

Subject: some one found the sourse of the purge i'm just telling people about it

Urgent Announcement!

I have have received the following from Vandenbz

Help spread the word!

Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed 'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste.

Spread the word.


End file.
